


My Adventures With Frank & Meme

by Skylar0Grace



Category: The Adventures Of Frank And Meme
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Frank and Meme go, so does adventure - even on their honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #4 - A Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> So the LJ mascots [**Frank & Meme**](http://frankandmeme.livejournal.com/profile) are so adventurous that LJs are encouraged to help them tell their tales. This is a bunch of my submissions for the various chapters :) None of them have won but I love writing them anyway - although sometimes my submissions aren't exactly my best work :P I'll keep adding them as I write them but if you're ever interested in voting, just head over and take a look. There's a bunch of talented writers with some amazing pieces!

* * *

"Come on, let's go," Frank bleated, nudging Meme toward the door the Spy had just exited. Meme dug in her heels.

"No Frank! How did he know to come in right at that moment? They've always been one step ahead of us this whole time and I for one am sick of it!"

"Do you think the room is bugged?"

Meme shrugged. "Something isn't right. I say we get out of here before she wakes up and we try and avoid him."

Frank nodded and carefully peered out the door. The hall was eerily quiet and as he inched his way out, he could feel Meme close behind him. He just knew her eyes were darting around taking in all of the smallest details. Neither of the saw the pair of eyes watching from a partially opened door behind them, nor did they see the door slowly close.

As Frank made it further down the hall, his fur suddenly stood on edge as a rumbling creaking began to sound. He pressed himself against the wall and looked over at Meme. Her eyes were wide and full of concern but when they narrowed suddenly, Frank turned back around to see the cause.

A maid was just ahead of them. She had pushed her cart to the next room and was picking up a few towels and mints to take with her into it. She glanced up at them casually and gave a small smile and Frank felt his body relax. He started walking down the hall again when Meme pushed him suddenly into the wall. He began to protest but the bullet sized hole above his head stole any question that he was about to ask and he looked over to see the maid holding a gun with a silencer underneath a towel. He turned to run and found that Meme had already had the same idea and was just ahead of him.

"How did you know?" he asked, his lungs drawing in air as they raced along the hall toward the fire stairs.

"She smiled." Meme answered succinctly and Frank had no time to respond as she pushed open the door and shoved him through. As she closed the door behind them, she shoved a small discarded nail into the lever, effectively locking the door before she began trotting down the stairs with Frank right behind her. The stairs were never a good idea with hooves especially not on this day when they had just been washed and were still somewhat damp.

Had they anticipated Frank and Meme's escape or was it just an unlucky coincidence? The questions seemed to be answered as they hit the last step and pushed open the door to the alley. Standing before them was the spy with a small black pistol in his hand, the light reflecting off of it as he stared them down. Frank could see that their only escape was through the spy and into the oblivious crowd in the street behind him.

"Looks like this is the end of the road," the spy announced with a wry grin.

_Is this the end of Frank and Meme? What dastardly plans does the spy have for them and will they be able to escape before it is too late?_


	2. #5 - Shafted!

* * *

"Quick, Frank, give me a boost!"

Frank manoeuvred himself underneath Meme and helped hoist her up through the trapdoor - a very difficult thing to do when it's all legs and hooves! Once Meme was up, Frank nudged the Secret Agent underneath the trapdoor and climbed on him until he was up beside Meme. They had just pushed the cover back in place when voices filtered through.

"They went this way!"

Meme peered through the tiny opening and saw the woman from their room checking the Secret Agent over. Another man was looking around the elevator for clues.

"Quick, let's stash him somewhere and resume the search - it is imperative we find them!"

The man pressed the top button on the panel and the doors closed before the elevator started climbing.

"What are we going to do?" Meme asked Frank above the whir of the gears.

"Wait 'til they get off and then climb down."

Meme nodded but she began getting unnerved as the elevator kept climbing. Looking up, Frank and Meme saw that the top of the elevator shaft was rapidly approaching. Frank checked the red glowing button on the panel.

"They're heading to the roof!" exclaimed Frank.

They bleated in horror as the elevator rose higher and higher, the top only metres away.

_How will Frank and Meme escape their current dilemma? Will they be able to prevent being squished?_


	3. #6 - Why Don't You Slide?

* * *

Frank looked back at Meme with a smile on his face. She simply looked on in confusion as he began pulling the Secret Agent over to the trapdoor and pushed it open, the cool breeze blowing into the confined space.

"Come on Meme! We don't have much time!"

He climbed on top of the still somewhat delirious Agent and waited until Meme hurried on top. Without further warning, Frank pushed off with his hooves and our heroes, with the groggy Secret Agent, went sliding down the side of the building. Frank felt the wind rushing through his fur and just after it started, it stopped as they fell off the building with nary a bleat onto an open truck full of pillows. A few feathers floated around them and Frank struggled to find a way out.

"Meme?"

There was a small noise and Frank looked around and saw a patch of wool poking through some pillows. He pulled on the lone hoof and out came Meme! They fell onto the sidewalk in a tangle of limbs.

"Hey!" came a shout from nearby.

Frank looked up in time to see a man in a suit supposedly talking into his wrist and he jumped up quickly, pulling up Meme with him.

"But what about the Secret Agent?"

"Leave him. We'll be fine without him. We've made it this far! But we need to get out of sight."

His eyes darted around and he began pulling Meme as he made his way to the left.

"Frank? Where are we going?"

"I know just the spot to hide out for a few minutes."

Meme nearly fell over in shock as he pulled them over to a 'Petting Zoo' sign. They'd just ducked into the pen of goats and sheep when a few men in suits ran by. They barely glanced at our heroes blending in almost seamlessly with the surrounding animals before continuing to run.

"Wow, that was close!"

Frank nodded in agreement and Frank and Meme looked up as a small lamb wandered over to them. It gave them a curious look before its mouth opened.

"Are you Frank and Meme?" came a deep baritone voice.

_Have Frank and Meme finally eluded those chasing them? What will happen to the Secret Agent? And just what is going on with that lamb?_


	4. #7 - What Lies Beneath?

* * *

Before Meme even had a chance to open her mouth, Frank had pushed them both off of the moving truck. There was a tangle of hooves and the whooshing of air before the icy water took the breath from her. Meme could feel herself sinking deeper into the murky water and a small note of curiosity sprang forth in her mind as her consciousness struggled: could sheep swim?

Suddenly there was a tug and Meme felt herself being pulled upwards. Or was it downwards? She opened her mouth to question it when water filled her mouth and the taste of several things, which she wanted to never think about again, invaded her senses. As she broke the surface of the water, Meme heard a small bleat beside her and realised that the Mysterious Secret Agent had pulled her up and was currently keeping both her and Frank afloat. Frank's teeth chattered, as much as a goat's can, and Meme shook as the water bit right down to their skin. The Agent swam them over to the edge of the water and Meme realised they were in an entirely different part of the city.

"Where are we?"

"Out in the open," the Agent gruffly replied as he pulled himself from the water, "and in danger of being caught if we don't move."

The three stood on shaky legs and looked about. In front of them was an old rundown apartment building.

"Luckily, I have a contact here that could help us out."

Frank nudged Meme as he helped her move toward it. "You have friends out here?"

"I never said she was a friend. Just a contact. We should be safe with her for a few hours while we dry off."

The Mysterious Secret Agent scanned the deserted road carefully as they ran deftly across it, or stumbled, as was the case with Frank and Meme. When they reached the derelict grey building, the Mysterious Secret Agent pushed a hidden buzzer behind an overgrown fern.

"This is the Blue Rabbit. I'm looking for Madame Froshbit."

A small click sounded near the lock and the door opened. The Agent pushed it open and walked inside, Frank and Meme close on his heels. The inside of the building was considerably more taken care of than the outside and was set up with expensive computer equipment. Frank and Meme took in the whole place with open mouths. They were about to ask the Agent where they were when they spotted a tall woman entering from another room. Meme backed up slowly.

"Isn't she...?"

"Yes Meme, she is. That's the woman who attacked us at the hotel."

_Have Frank and Meme walked into a trap? Is the Mysterious Secret helping them or was he part of the dastardly set up?_


	5. #10 - A Call To Hooves

* * *

There was a small bleat behind him and as Meme and the Secret Agent decided on how they were going to escape the angry lion, Frank turned around and looked for the source of the sound. In the compartment below was a trip of goats and sheep, all lounging around together as they enjoyed the ride but in the corner stood a small lamb. Frank moved over cautiously as the truck rumbled along and once he was above the lamb, he peered closer as the lamb looked up at him.

“Frank?”

The deep baritone voice from the small lamb caused Frank to stumble back in surprise and bump into Meme.

“Frank and Meme?”

“Who are you?”

“That’s not important,” the lamb bleated, ignoring the stares from the surrounding animals. “What is important is your mission. The meeting is tonight! You’re not supposed to be running away with the circus; you’re supposed to be getting ready!”

“We’re a little bit busy with the staying-alive-thing,” Frank ground out.

“At the next corner is the tattoo parlour. I suggest you keep your appointment or this whole thing is going to be blown!”

“How are we supposed to jump from a moving caravan?” cried Meme, her hooves sliding along the roof.

“Figure it out, you don’t have much time!”

Sure enough, the caravan left the bridge and turned into a side street. The trio looked for a way to disembark without getting killed when the Secret Agent pointed ahead.

“Look, a set of lights! And they’re red!”

The caravan came to a halt amidst the sounds of roars, bleats and bellows and the trio used the opportunity to climb down side. Frank looked back into the car to say goodbye but the lamb was nestling into the flock as though it were nothing more than a simple lamb. The caravan took off when the light turned green and Frank, Meme and the Secret Agent looked around the darkening streets. 

The Secret Agent frowned before walking away slowly and Meme looked over at Frank, who merely shrugged. If he knew the area, had been there before, it could only benefit them. Couldn’t it? As they followed him past the decorative shop windows, Meme pointed to the tattoo sign ahead and they both stopped out front as the Agent entered.

“Are you ready?”

Meme took a deep breath. “Sure. I wonder if we’re the first in history to get tattoos?”

Frank shrugged, the best a goat can shrug, and they both gave one last look at the red flashing sign above them before letting out a breath and walking inside.

_Will Frank and Meme be discovered? Will they be able to uncover the fiendish plot and help the Secret Agent? Are they even able to get tattoos?_


	6. #11 - Reminiscing This And That

* * *

“Me? Why are you growling at me?”

The Lion growled once more and glared up at the precariously perched agent. “As if you don’t know! You’re the one responsible for putting us here!”

Frank and Meme looked over at the Mysterious Secret Agent but his face held nothing but confusion. The lions paced underneath him, waiting for him to make the jump that would land him in their cage and leave him with only the pride to dispense justice. Meme stepped forward cautiously.

“I’m not sure what he did but he doesn’t remember.” The Lion scoffed. “No, really. He has lost his memory and we’re helping him out on a case.”

The Lion stalked toward her and Meme couldn’t help feeling like dinner. The Agent peered down through the bars nervously and Frank stepped up beside his darling.

“She’s telling you the truth. The Secret Agent has lost his memories, well, a lot of them. We’re finishing his mission for him.”

The Lion watched them suspiciously before he lowered himself to the ground and reminiscence took over. “The month was June. We were resting under the shade of some Coolibah trees when a rumbling in the distance caught our attention. The trap was laid and our futures sealed. When we woke up, a cruel master was forcing us to work the performance circuit and we vowed revenge on the only man that we could all remember.” He looked up pointedly. “Him.”

“Oh, how awful!”

The Lion nodded at Meme and slunk underneath the Agent a low growl emitting from deep in his throat which only made the Mysterious Secret Agent shake more. The pride began circling underneath him and Frank looked at the scene before him. He had to get the lions to believe his story and aid their escape before their appointment at the tattoo parlour. This case was becoming more and more complicated and Frank wasn’t sure if they were going to be able to close it. Stepping forward, he stretched his neck and looked squarely at the Lion.

“Wait!”

_What will Frank say to get them out of this frightening situation? Will the Mysterious Secret Agent end up as cat food or will Frank and Meme have to live out their remaining days as performers in a three ring circus?_


	7. #14 - Beware The Black Rose...

* * *

The fortune teller disappeared behind the beaded curtain in a shop front and Frank looked across at Meme. She offered a small, uneasy smile and the trio raced in after the fortune teller. Entering a dimly lit, smoky, candle scented room, the woman sat behind a low table with a crystal ball in the center and beckoned them forward with a long finger.

"I've been waiting for you..."

Frank trotted forward cautiously. "What do you mean?"

The woman raised her eyebrows dramatically and lit a candle on her right. The flame cast soft shadows across her face which seemed to dance in her eyes.

"Ah, the Mysterious Secret Agent who has lost his memory!" She turned to Frank and Meme and pointed to the Agent. "His mission is dangerous but extremely important! You _must_ tread carefully at the ball tonight - people are going to be waiting for you!"

Meme gave a low bleat as she looked to Frank.

"How do you know about our mission?"

"I can see into the past and future. The visions about you are hazy but the enemies are real and so is the danger. BEWARE!"

Frank nodded slowly. "Okay, good to know."

Frank turned to leave when the fortune teller stood suddenly.

"You _need_ to get the tattoos as soon as possible! I see... I see... many black cars coming. They will try and intercept you before the tattoo parlour!"

"What are we going to do?" Meme bleated in concern.

"We'll just have to rush and hope they do-"

"No!" rushed the fotune teller, "I have a back exit. It will provide you cover until you reach the tattoo parlour."

As the fortune teller revealed a hidden door behind a black curtain, the Mysterious Secret Agent pushed them forward towards it and led Frank and Meme into the dark tunnel that lay beyond the door. As Frank followed the Agent and Meme, the fortune teller held him back.

"Beware the black rose!"

Frank nodded silently and followed Meme's quickly disappearing white coat into the inky blackness.

_Where will the tunnel lead? Can Frank and Meme trust the fortune teller? And will they ever get those tattoos?_


	8. #15 - The Curse Of The Black Rose...

* * *

A dark swirling mist rose around them, tendrils of bright green shining through the black. Meme lost sight of Frank and she reached her hooves out to try and find him. The fortune teller started coughing as the smoke tickled her throat and, in what seemed like an instant, the smoke completely cleared the room. A bright white light shone from behind them and Meme became terrified that she had somehow breathed in too much smoke and had died. There was a small bleat from Frank and Meme squinted into the light to see a shadowy silhouette approach.

"What are you doing?" the mysterious secret agent asked.

Frank nervously pointed behind him to where the fortune teller had been sitting, only to see her gone.

"The fortune teller... she, she... there was this curse- "

"And the smoke!" Meme cut in.

"Yeah, so much smoke!"

The mysterious secret agent looked at them from the doorway to the shop and raised an eyebrow. His highly trained eyes scoured the room around them but upon seeing no fortune teller, he waved them back into the street.

"Come on, there isn't much time!"

Frank and Meme hurried outside, eager to get away from the disturbing curse that had been placed upon them. Meme looked down the street before turning to Frank.

"We need to get those tattoos if we're gonna have any hope of pulling off the mission tonight."

Frank nodded. "Yes, we do. But I have this strange desire to go to Japan... there's this pull there..."

The mysterious secret agent looked at his watch thoughtfully."How about we go get the tattoos, go to the ball tonight and then we can book a flight to Japan."

Meme looked over at Frank. "Well Frank, what should we do?"

 _Should they travel to Japan to get rid of the curse? Is completing the mission more important? And just_ how _do livestock get tattoos?_


End file.
